Much better now
by witchoesed
Summary: Season 6 spoilers! Robert feels bored during his recovering, until Cora shows up. Cobert fluff! One-Shot. *edited*


**_A/N: Hello guys! Thank you so much for the read and reviews to my other stories, I really appreciate it. Here I give you some Cobert fluff, I hope you enjoy it. Remember English is not my first language. Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think! Xx._**

Robert sighed in frustration as another bored afternoon passed by. "If I don't get up from this bloody bed soon, I'm gonna drive myself mad" he thought to himself.

Three weeks had passed since that awful dinner, where he had feared he would face his death. He could still savour the metallic taste of the blood in his mouth, he could still hear the desperate yells of his family and he could still see the concern on his wife's face, spattered with his own blood. That was certainly something he couldn't take out of his mind that easily.

Nevertheless, he knew he had been very lucky and thanks to the operation, he was sure everything would be all right. He had decided he would take it easy this time, such as his wife had.

Cora. His darling Cora. How very afraid she had been, even if she had tried not to show that to him, but he had been very aware of that. When he thought he would die, the only thing he could think of was to tell her how much he loved her. If those were going to be his last words, he would leave the world knowing that Cora was sure of his feelings for her.

And now he thanked God that he would continue sharing his life with her, and she would keep filling him with her love, as she always had.

A soft knock on the wooden door interrupted his thoughts, followed by the appearance of the current object of his thoughts… his beautiful wife.

"Hello my dear, how are you?" she smiled sweetly at him, and took a seat on a chair near the bed.

"Fine, bored to death, but fine" he grumped.

"I know you are darling" she cocked her head to one side, almost apologetically "but you'll recover soon".

"I hope you are right sweetheart" he smiled and changed the subject "so how was tea with Mama?"

As Cora began to tell him everything about how his stubborn Mama would never agree on the changes for the hospital, Robert couldn't help but notice how very precious Cora looked today. If it was a new hair style or a new outfit, he really couldn't tell, but she was stunning.

Cora noticed how very strange his husband was staring at her. Almost… lustfully? A red blush started to color her cheeks.

"What is it Robert?" she stirred on her seat uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"I beg your pardon my dear?" he grinned slightly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what darling?" his grin grew wider. He knew he was making her blush. And he loved it.

"Like… never mind" she turned her eyes away, unable to bear his hungry look over her anymore. He is your husband of thirty five years, for heaven's sake! Pull yourself together, she scolded herself.

She was so adorable when she blushed, he couldn't resist. An idea came floating to his mind.

"You know darling" he tried to sound as serious as he could "I've just remember there's something very important I need to tell you".

She looked up at his sudden change of tone, forgetting all about her weakness towards his stare.

"Oh? What is it?" curiosity pricked her.

"You see, I don't want anyone to hear it. So you'll have to come closer" he made a huge effort to hide his excitement.

"Robert don't be silly, no one will hear us".

"I wouldn't be so sure my dear." Seeing she wouldn't play his game just like that, he cocked his head to one side and looked at her with puppy eyes "please?"

"Fine" she sighed.

She approached to his side of the bed and bent down her head to his. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils.

"So…" her voice grew husky "what was that very important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Her face was inches from his and her hot breath caressed his lips. Her delicate lavender scent drove him crazy.

"This" he slipped his fingers around her neck and crashed his lips to hers. She responded to his kiss eagerly, cupping his face in her hands. After a few delightful seconds, they broke apart for air. Their eyes locked and they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Robert Crawley you naughty cheeky man" she giggled and caressed his cheek softly.

"Maybe I am, but you love me, don't you?" he asked seductively.

Instead of answer his question, she went to the other side of the bed and got rid of her shoes before snuggling under the sheets, amused by his quizzical look. She put her head on his shoulder while he wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you more than life itself" she whispered to his neck.

He took her chin on his hand and lifted up her head to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you too Cora".

They embraced warmly for a while, just enjoying each other's closeness. Nothing was more calming than that.

"What if someone finds us just like this?" he suddenly asked.

"Mmmm I'm too much comfortable right now to care about it" she replied lazily.

"So am I my darling" he smiled contently.

"How are you feeling Robert?" she asked.

"Much better now".


End file.
